


Wedding dress shopping with mummy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Sophia takes her little Harry shopping with for her wedding dress





	Wedding dress shopping with mummy and baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story with Sophia and Harry. I'm going to do a few little stories relating to the wedding so watch out for them 
> 
> The wedding dress  
> https://www.hitched.co.uk/wedding-dresses/maggie-sottero/hudson-hudson-marie.htm

"Are you ready for today Harry?" Sophia asked her little Harry as she strapped him in the car seat. "Yes mummy, we going to see pretty dresses!" Harry said really excited. Today Sophia was taking her baby to a wedding dress shop. Ever since her and Liam had told Harry they were getting married, Harry seemed to be obsessed about the dress Sophia would wear on her special day, he wanted to see his mummy in a pretty dress and wanted to go dress shopping with her. Sophia had decided to one day take her baby to a wedding dress shop so she could try on some dresses as Harry could watch. She knew it sound strange but it's what Harry wanted and it would be a lovely bonding moment for baby and mummy.

So today Sophia was taking Harry to the wedding dress shop she would pick her dress. She had done plenty of research and found this could be the perfect shop. She had booked an appointment to go with her mother, Liam's mum and a few of her bridesmaids in a few weeks but today it would be just her and Harry, looking at dresses. So Sophia got Harry into the car said good bye to Liam and drove off ready for her day with Harry. 

 

The dress shop was in a small town a few miles away from the community. It was small and intimate, filled with beautiful dresses for all brides to choose from. Sophia had found it online and she liked all the positive reviews about the store so she decided to choose it. She drove with Harry to the store, parking in the large car park and looked at the cute store. "Come on baby time to go in." Sophia said as she took Harry out of the car and took him in the shop.

"Good morning. Welcome to Lady in White, how can I help you today?" A young sales assistant said as Sophia and Harry entered the shop. It was beautiful, full of stunning dresses for all brides and Sophia was looking forward to shopping. "Hey, we're just looking for some dresses today." Sophia replied as she noticed the assistant giving a little smile to Harry. "Oh he's so adorable." She said as Harry suddenly got a little shy, hiding his head in Sophia's shoulder. 

"This is Harry, he's going to help me today." Sophia said as she noticed some of the other people on the shop looking at them, aweing at Harry. "That's great, would you like to have a little chat about what kind of dress you were looking for." The girl said as Sophia nodded. Sophia and the girl talked about what she was looking for, what particular style and price range she was after. The girl had told her she would pick out a selection for her to look at. 

Sophia placed Harry on a couch so he could see Sophia when she walked out with a dress. The assistant picked out several pieces for Sophia which would be perfect, Sophia went into the dressing room as two women helped her into the first dress. "Your little boy is so adorable." One of the girls said. "Thank you." Sophia replied as she undressed and one of the girls helped her into the first dress. "How long have you had him?" She asked. "He was my fiancé's little first then I adopted him after we got engaged." Sophia said as she looked at the first dress.

 

Harry was playing with some toys on the couch, waiting for his mummy to come out and show the pretty dress. He noticed all the people were in the shop were looking at him and cooing at him. He was an adorable baby with his curly hair and green eyes so he always attracted a lot of attention and his parents were always told how cute their baby was. 

"Harry are you ready to see your mummy?" A girl suddenly asked the little as Sophia came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a beautiful ball gown style dress, with a long trail and little stones around the dress. Sophia stood on the small stool as she looked in the mirror, she looked so beautiful, like a princess.

"What do you think?" Sophia asked as Harry looked at it for a moment. "Pretty mummy. But no." Harry replied. "Whys that darling?" She asked. "Don't look good on top." He said as Sophia looked, and he was right, the top part of the dress didn't look right on her body, it wouldn't work. She decided to try on another dress as Harry watched on.

Sophia tried on three different dresses, each time asking Harry for his opinion. The assistants in the store all liked Harry and talked to him as his mummy tried on the dresses. The assistant found one more dress for Sophia to try before they went. Sophia put it on and it was amazing. She went back to Harry to show him. When she stepped out Harry looked at her and gasped. 

His mummy looked beautiful, the dress trailed over her body in perfection with lace all over and a small train. "Mummy you look like a princess." Harry said as Sophia smiled at him. She then looked down at the dress, it was stunning and she did feel like a princess. 

"It's so beautiful." Sophia said. "It's great on you, it compliments your body very well." The assistant said Sophia noticed the other people in the shop were looking. Sophia felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, she knew this was the one, this was the dress she wanted to marry Liam in. "I love it mummy." Harry said and Sophia went to her baby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it too." She whispered. 

Sophia went back to the assistant and asked if she could get her size in for her next visit to the shop. The assistant said yes as she went to help Sophia take the dress off, taking the detail before thanking the people of the store and leaving with Harry. "Did you gently your day Harry?" She asked as the two drove off. "Yeah it was fun! Loved your dress." Harry said. "Will you pick that one?" "I think so baby." Sophia said, she was happy that she could have this day with her little, she loved moments like these with Harry, it made her a better mother and made her happy. And she knew a week later when she went back to the same wedding shop with her mother, Karen and her bridesmaids, she choose the same dress Harry loved and she picked that dress to be her wedding dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
